


How Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Should Of Ended

by Spiderfan626



Series: How Kingdom Hearts Should Of Ended [3]
Category: How It Should Have Ended (Web Series), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: Every wondered what happened if the story went differently? Read and find out. Based off the HISHE videos. RokuShi, slight Sokai and RokuNami.





	How Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Should Of Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and How is should of ended it end. They belong to their rightful owners. Okay here's the third of the how KH should ended one shots. Enjoy...**

* * *

How Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days should have ended

"And here is our newest organization member... Number XIV, Xion..." Xemnas introduced. A hood girl appeared before them. "Okay... Is the name changing to Organization XIV?" Roxas asked the Superior. "What? No! It will still be called Organization XIII!" Xemnas told Roxas.

"But 14 of us. Are we going to get her a chair too?" Roxas asked. "No, we're not! Now can we finish this conversation?!"

"So, if we're not changing the name the Orginzation or get a chair for our newest member does this mean one of us are going to get fired?" Axel asked. Demyx suggested, "Beats me. If any should get fired it should be me. I'm the laziest guy in the Orginazation."

"No one is getting fired. Though, yes, you are the laziest guy around." Xemnas admitted. "Then is one of us is a traitor and she going to kill the traitor and take his place and job?" Luxord asked as well. Xemnas was about to deny it but then he was just going to hear more questions, "Uh...yes...that's it!"

Marluxia and Larxene began to worry. Xion then summons her Keyblade much to everyone's surprise. She the points it to Sïax, "What?! No! I'm not a...!" A burst of fire came out of the Keyblade and killed the Nobody, making fade into the darkness. Everyone was silent until Axel said, "He was jerk. She do better than him." Everyone mumbled in agreement. Marluxia and Larxene signed in relief. She removed her hood and gave Roxas her phone number, "Call me." This makes him blush.

* * *

This is really how it should of ended...

"So, everyone wants either me or Xion dead. Why? I thought they wanted Kingdom Hearts." Roxas asked Axel as the three of them were eating ice cream. Axel shrugged, "I don't know. Something about Xion being a puppet... I don't completely understand it myself."

Ultron flys in with an Ice Cream in his hand himself, "Maybe it's because she has no strings on her..." The three friends glare at Ultron. "Get out! You can't even eat Ice Cream!" Xion demanded. Ultron shrugs and and flies off. "Hey, what if we ran away?" Roxas shuggesed.

"You know we'd be band of traitors." Axel pointed out, "Not to mention, we'd have no place to go." Xion smirked that's not entirely true... I've got an idea..."

* * *

Xemnas waited patentily in his chair. Saïx teleported in, "Still no sign of them, sir."

"Ugh, I knew Axel was getting to close to them. Have you teleported to the Disney Worlds yet to be in the Kingdom Hearts series?" Xemnas as Xigbar. "As if, there are like a billion Disney movies out there. It may take forever to find them." Xigbar pointed out.

"Yeah, no to meant ion the bought the rights to Indiana Jones, Marvel, Star..." Demyx began when he noticed many people in brown robes enter the room, "Wait, who are those guys?"

"Who dares enter the headquarters of Orginazation XIII!" Xemnas demanded. The new arrivals removed their hoods and are revealed to be Jedi Knights. "In the name of the galactic senate of the Republic..." Mace Windu began, as Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda, and all the other Jedi activate there lightsabers, "...your under arrest Sith Lords!"

"Say What?!" Saïx began, but he was cut off by the Jedi Master, "Say What agian! I dare ya! I double dare ya!"

Saïx tried to explain, "but we're not..." And he was struck down by the Jedi. "..why do even bother...?" Saïx asked before fading away. With most of Organization all ready dead or deserted them, all Luxord could say was, "We're dead."

* * *

"...After hiding in several Disney Worlds yet to release in the Kingdom Hearts series, we've found Jedi and made them believe the rest of the Organization were Sith." Xion finished siting next to Axel and Roxas along with Joker, Volderamort and Darth Sidous. "And, all we had to do is let them play against the Xemnas boss in KH2." Axel added. Joker laughed, "Oh, that rich! Good one!"

"You don't mind we'd use the Sith name to have the other Organization leave us alone do you, Sidous?" Roxas asked. The Sith Master laughed, "Not at all, it makes my look as Chanicalor even more less suspicious know the Jedi think Xenmas is Sith." Then he glares in a picture of Xemnas, "Plus he ripped off my style. Xehanort, your next."

"So, why didn't you guys go into the heroes bar? I mean, you techinally stopped the Organization's plans and you've been igniting the Heartless since the day you were all born." Voldermort asked. Roxas signed, "We'd tried that..."

* * *

"Why won't you let us in?!" Roxas demand as he, Xion, and Axel stood out side of the store. Superman responded, "Well, mainly it's because of you two. Isn't the reason why you two exist is to prevent Sora from ever waking up?"

"Plus, not to mention Axel just flat out murder his teammates other than the traitors with a smirk on his face." Batman added as he drank his coffee. Axel scratched the back of his head, "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

* * *

"...it didn't end well." Roxas said sadly. "Oh, don't listen to them. They're just upset they won't see Sokai until KH3." Joker explained. Magneto walked up to them, "If they want them back that baldly, they can just call, Charles. He could just fix, Sora up no problem."

"Thanks guys." Roxas said with a sad smile. "On the bright side, we get to see more RokuShi because of you actions!" Voldermort cheered along with half the Villian Pub. Joker on ther other hand, "I don't know guys, I always like RokuNami better." And the other half other villian agreed and with that everyone stared a argument. With that, eventually all the Villians began to fight in eachother. Axel turn to Roxas and Xion. "You two are taking this very well."

"We're used to it." Xion replied like it happens everyday. Roxas just signed relief, "I'm just glad no ones arguing how me and Axel should be..." Roxas felt he was going to throw up as he finished his sentence, "...together."

Axel shivered at the thought, "Oh, yeah. Don't remind me. Who even thought of the idea?" Deadpool walked by them, "I know right. On fanfiction there lots of fanfiction how me and Spidey should be together when we're both straight..." Everyone stopped to look at Deadpool, "...well, better get back to making my movie." Everyone continued fighting eachother each other as Deadpool left.

"Is he a hero or villian?" Xion asked Axel. Axel shrugged, "Honestly, I don't think even he knows." Roxas then asked, "How are we going to make everyone stop fighting?"

"Well, it would take a very popular and classic villain to calm everyone down. Some like..." Just as Axel was just finish his sentence everyone noticed someone entering the bar... Everyone stopped fighting and smiled except Voldemort, knowing who it is, "KAHN!"

"Serousily! How do you even do that?!" Voldermort cried out. "It's because I'm Superoir to everyone in every way." Kahn said as he sat by the bar. "Say, Kahn, settle a debate for us. Voldy and half of the bar thinks that Roxas and Xion should be a couple, while we think the it should be Roxas and Naminè. You opinion?" Joker asked.

"Does it even matter? Whoever, it be Naminè or Xion is the director of Kingodm Hearts choice. Either way, people will be debating about this until the end of time. Whatever, happens you can always just go on fanfiction and read the what if stories or couples." Kahn explained. Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer, Voldermort signed, "Fanfiction. You can do what ever you want on fanfiction. You could make me the good guy and befriend Potter. You can make Potter's female friend end up with Drarco."

"You have a problem with Fanfiction?" Darth Sidous asked. "No, it's just that there are to many things that don't even follow up to the original story. Should there be limits on stuff such as these?" Voldermort asked. Roxas then added his own, "Not as long as you want your story to continue. I mean if hadn't been for Fanfiction have of us would be here right now. Besides aren't there some good ones out there?"

"The child's right..." Kahn said as Roxas complained of being called a kid, "...like Kingdom Hearts III: Trails of the Keyblades by Daraus Almighty. Even though he never finished it." Darth Vader then walks in, "What's that about?"

"Okay, how is he even here?!" Voldermort cried. "Fanfic. Got it memorized?" Axel reminded him. Vader's Master's eyes winded, "No, please, Lord Vader! DON'T READ IT! I BEG YOU!"

"Oh, come on. My master... What could happen?" Vader told his master.

* * *

Several Days later...

"' _Sora.' Yen Sid turned to face him, that haunted look on his face making Sora uneasy. 'I don't know how to tell you this. Anakin Skywalker..." Yen Sid paused, as if contemplating whether he should go on. 'He's your father.'"_

Vader was surprised, "Sora's my son?" He the shouted out in joy, "I HAVE ANOTHER SON! THIS IS... I'M SO HAPPY!" He then sat up ran as fast as he could, "HEY EVERYONE! HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?! I HAVE TRIPLETS!"

* * *

Castle Oblivin...

"I HAVE TRIPLETS, SLEEPING VENTUS!"

* * *

Realm of Darkness...

"I HAVE TRIPLETS, MASTER AQUA!" Aqua looked confused as Vader ran off, "Who was that?"

* * *

Keyblade Graveyard...

"I HAVE TRIPLETS, TERRA OR LINGERING WILL OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL YOURSELF!"

* * *

Twight Town...

"I HAVE TRIPLETS, NAMINÈ AND DIZ. Hey, Son, can't wait to meet you when you wake up!"

* * *

Destiny Islands...

"I HAVE TRIPLETS, FUTURE WIFE OF MY SON, SORA!" Kairi blushed so very hard at that.

* * *

Villian Pub...

"HEY, AXEL, XION, AND NOBODY OF MY SON! I HAVE TRPILETS!" The Twilight trio just looked at Vader oddly before Vader ran to his Sith Master, "I HAVE A TRIPLETS, MY MASTER!" Vader contenuied as Sidous groaned, "I hate when this happens."

"I wonder if the Jedi finished the Organization members by now?" Xion wondered aloud.

* * *

Then Jedi were killing of the water clones of the remaining member of Organization XIII, Demyx. "Keep creating Water clones and they can't get to me! Keep creating Water clones and they can't get to me! Keep creating Water clones and they can't get to...!" Demyx was cut off as Mace cut his weapon and Demyx in half, final line ending the fight, "Enough is enough! I've had with these nerf-herding water clones, in this nerf-herding castle!" The Jedi deactvated their lightsabers think ping it was over, untill Vader ran in, "HEY, JEDI ORDER IN THE PAST! GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE TRIPLETS!"

Vader ran off leaving the Jedi confused. "Was that a Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan asked. "Stop him, we must." Yoda proclaimed as the Jedi reactived their lightsabers. All the Jedi chased after Vader, except for Anakin Skywalker, "Wait? Vader's supposed to me in the future, and if he has triplets then must mean..." Anakin gasped with a huge grin on his face, "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER?! THIS...IS...SO...AMAZING!" Anakin ran off shouting, "HEY, PADMÉ, MY SECERT WIFE! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS IN THE FUTURE! ISN'T THIS GREAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TRIPLETS!"

THE END!

* * *

...or this how it should have ended.

Riku stood tall from a building as he looked down to the ground despite his blindfold and shored to him, "It's over, Roxas! I have the Highground!" Roxas kept his hood up with his Keyblades held tightly in his hands, "You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it!" Riku warned as Roxas ran up the wall trying to get to Riku. But Riku summons his sword and smacked Roxas back to the ground knocking him unconscious. Riku shrugged, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Vader then ran by Riku, "HEY, SORA'S FRIENDAMNY, I HAVE TRIPLETS!" Vader then ran past him while the Jedi order was chasing after him. Riku was just confused, "Okay...? What just happened?"

* * *

**Laxerine: "Do I really have to do this?"**

**Spiderfan626: "Yep."**

**Laxerine: (Signs) Fine, Thank you for reading, we hoped you enjoyed this parody. Please, check out some of this lame author..."**

**Spiderfan626: "LAXERINE!"**

**Laxerine: "...(groans) Spiderfan626's other stories. Be Sure to fav and review this. And check out Daraus Almighty's version of Kingdom Hearts III. Spiderfan626 owns none of this. There! You happy!"**

**Spiderfan626: "Quite. He needs to finish that story or someone needs to do there own version with Vader being Sora's father.**

**Laxerine: "Why did you have me do this again?"**

**Spiderfan626: "Batman paid me to do this so he could meet you. She's all yours, Batman..."**

**Batman: "Hey, I'm Batman. Want to know my secret identity?"**

**Laxerine: "Not really. Why does everyone think your so great?" (Leaves the room)**

**Batman: (Follows her) "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"**

**Darth Vader: (Runs in) "HEY, FANFICTION READERS, I HAVE TRIPLETS! HEY, SPIDERFAN626, I HAVE TRIPLETS!" (Runs off)**

**Spiderfan626: "See you next time everyone."**


End file.
